Heaven sent
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: Sequel to Dean's perfect angel is she back? or is AJ crazy?
1. A promise

**Dean**

"**He is such a dork" he said "God I miss you so much Micks"**

"**I missed you two baby" a voice said and Dean span around to look at Mickie standing there angelically. **

"**Micks" Dean said and instinctively took the gun from his waist band "how?"**

"**How did you get out of hell?" she said "I wasn't always truthful with you Dean, I'm an angel"**

"**And I'm father Christmas" Dean said with a snort**

"**Don't tell AJ that" Mickie said "she will believe you until she is like 14"**

"**How can I trust you?" Dean said "Addie told me you were dead"**

"**Addie didn't know I was an angel" Mickie said "and nobody apart from me and my mom did"**

"**Mickie I want to believe you but I can't" Dean said**

"**Take my hand I will prove it to you" she said extending her hand "no tricks Dean I promise" as she had read his face and knew that was what he was thinking.**

"**Ok" he said taking her hand and then they were both surrounded by a white light as AJ came into the room.**

**When the light faded Dean realised that they were in Mickie's mom's house.**

"**What are we doing here?" Dean said**

"**What a minute" Mickie said "here he comes"**

"**Ms Madison?" a man who appeared to be in his mid 30's said "do you understand what I am asking you?"**

"**Yes" she said "you want me to have God's child"**

"**In a sense yes" he said "your daughter would not be God's daughter but an angel"**

"**Will I be able to have other children after I have had God's daughter?" Mickie's mom asked**

"**Yes you will" he said "as many as you want"**

"**You see Dean" Mickie said "just like Azazel made a deal with your mom for Sam Castiel made a deal with my mom for me"**

"**But why?" Dean said **

"**To save you" she said "the great warrior that needed a guiding light, I always said you were my warrior Dean"**

"**I know and I believe you" Dean said "I love you Micks" and he leant in and kissed her**

"**Good" she said and fainted in his arms and again they were surrounded in white light.**

**When the light faded they were back in AJ's room at Bobby's **

"**What the fuck was that?" Dean asked**

"**I gave up my powers to save you" Mickie said "I became mortal for you but you had to believe that I was really an angel for me to be able to come back to you"**

"**What about AJ?" Dean asked "is she an angel or is she human?"**

"**She is more angel than human" Mickie said truthfully "but I taught her to hid her powers just in case I was not able to rescue you from hell"**

"**I thought Castiel rescued me?" Dean asked**

"**He did 32 years ago" Mickie said "when he met my mother" then Dean looked at her confused "I was sent to save you Dean and I intend to"**

"**Like my sexy guardian angel?" he said**

"**Exactly" she said "not that my job didn't have a few perks"**

"**I would call what we did in the back of the impala more than a perk" he said smirking**

"**Hmm I can't remember what you mean" she said smirking "maybe you would like to refresh my memory Mr Winchester?"**

"**Maybe I will if you promise me something?" Dean said**

"**What? Mickie said**

"**Well if you will finally" Dean said getting on one knee "become Mrs Dean Winchester"**


	2. An angel

**"Really?" Mickie said open mouthed**

**"Yeah" Dean said "I can think of no one other than you that I would want to spend the rest of my life with Micks"**

**"Well what about Cassie?" Mickie said teasingly "or Jo or Lisa you aren't exactly Mr innocent are you?"**

**"I'm yours though" Dean said "doesn't that count?"**

**"Damn right" Mickie said "what did Addie say when you wanted to take AJ?"**

**"She just let me" Dean said "like she knew it was what you wanted"**

**"Really?" Mickie said "doesn't seem like her"**

**"I think she knew you wanted me to have AJ" Dean said "like there was some divine intervention"**

**Then Mickie giggled and nodded "I may have twisted her arm a little" she said "not that she realises that"**

**"How did you know I wouldn't find a way to save myself?" Dean asked**

**"Because you didn't have anything to fight for anymore" Mickie said "I know you had Sammy but you had lost AJ and me, your heart wasn't in it"**

**"What did you expect me to do after losing you?" Dean said "I was tired of the hunting and everything else, but when my dad went missing I had to go and get Sammy you understand that don't you?"**

**"I do Dean" she said "I honestly do"**

**"So how could you save me?" Dean said "after all you were human when I went to hell"**

**7 months ago**

**_"I do not agree with this" Castiel said "you were meant to find away to save him, not sacrifice yourself for him Mickie"_**

**_"I think I was" she said "I happen to meet Dean Winchester, fall in love with him and have a daughter with him you want to tell me that it was just coincidence?"_**

**_"Mickie you met Dean through your own means" Castiel said "you could have left home when you were 16 but you did not you stayed and then you met Dean, it was you that made it the way it is now Mickie, you made sure it was not coincidence"_**

**_"What are you saying?"Mickie said_**

**_"I have said to much" Castiel said turning to leave_**

**_"Cass tell me" she said "I am doing this anyway, what will happen to me?"_**

**_"You will die Mickie" Castiel said "and then you will be stripped of your powers and you will become mortal, then it is your decision you can either die or return ... to Dean Winchester"_**

**_"Talk about a no brainer" Mickie said "so how do I get my angel side to like take over me?"_**

**_"Think about something pure, a good memory" Castiel said "something you will remember and cherish forever"_**

**_"AJ" Mickie said "seeing me, AJ and Dean together again"_**

**_With that Mickie became surrounded by white light and she grew wings out of her back and her body became different to what it was originally more angelic but she kept her human face and body like a cross between the two._**

**_"I guess I will see you when I get back Cass" Mickie said_**

**_"That you will Mickie" he said "and I hope Dean will realise what you are giving up for him"_**

**_"I know he will Cass" Mickie said "and I hope you understand that I had to do this"_**

**_"Yes I do Mickie after all I was the one that asked your mother to give birth to you" Castiel said "I was the angel God sent to speak with your mother"_**

**Heaven**

**_"I did it" Mickie said "I saved him"_**

**_"I knew you would" Castiel said_**

**_"So now what?" Mickie said_**

**_"You get three weeks on earth to say goodbye to your family in case you decide not to go back" Castiel "and then you will die I do not know how that is up to God"_**

**_"Ok" Mickie said "I guess this is goodbye then?"_**

**_"Not goodbye Mickie" Castiel said "just until next time"_**

**Present Day**

**"Wow" Dean said**

**"What?" Mickie said**

**"Just you" Dean said "your amazing"**

**"I know" Mickie said beaming "it's just the way I am"**

**"You gave up everything for me" Dean said "and you are acting like it is nothing"**

**"I would give up anything and everything for you" Mickie said "time and time again"**

**"I love you" Dean said**

**"I love you two" Mickie said "now it has been three weeks without me seeing my daughter so I suggest you move"**


	3. Problems

"**DEAN!" he heard Sam shout and he couldn't help but smile as he knew what the problem would be.**

"**Sam" Dean said "what is the problem"**

"**He is trying to kill me" Mickie said "you wanna tell your brother to put the shotgun down?"**

"**Sammy" Dean said walking into the room "put the gun now"**

"**Daddy?" AJ said from under the table "why is Uncle Sammy pointing a gun at mommy?"**

"**Sammy" Dean said "put the gun down" and then began walking towards his brother "I won't tell you again put the damn gun down"**

"**She is evil Dean" Sam said "no matter what she has told you or what she has shown you"**

"**I trust her Sam and ..." Dean said "how did you know she had shown me anything?"**

**Then Dean saw a look of doubt in his brother's eyes **

"**Sammy" Bobby growled "you are scaring AJ, if Mickie wasn't legit AJ or Dean would know give Dean the gun"**

**Sam looked from Bobby, to Mickie and then back to Dean with that he dropped the gun and ran.**

"**What the hell was that?" Mickie said**

"**I honestly do not have a clue" Dean said "why don't you tell me after all you are an angel"**

"**I was babe" she said**

"**I think I need this explaining to me" Bobby said "not that I don't trust you Dean told me that you were dead"**

"**Mommy" AJ said "can you colour with me?"**

"**Sure sweetie" Mickie said "do you have a picture you want to colour?"**

"**Nuh uh" AJ said shaking her head "but I wanna draw you daddy and Uncle Sammy"**

"**Ok" Mickie said "let's go then princess" and held out a hand to her daughter.**

"**Why did she say she was an angel Dean?" Bobby said "after all you can't just pick and choose between being an angel and human"**

"**She became human for me Bobby" Dean said "she pulled me from hell"**

"**Damn son" Bobby said "that is one chick, I don't know anyone that would give up being an angel to save someone else"**

"**I would" Dean said "for Mickie, AJ, Sammy and you Bobby, you have done so much for us I would give anything to keep you guys safe"**

"**For the love of god Dean keep going how you are and I will have to buy more Kleenex" Bobby said smirking "and I would do the same for you and your knuckle head brother"**

"**I know you would Bobby" Dean said "any idea what was up with Sammy?"**

"**You won't like my idea" Bobby said truthfully "remember yellow eyes said to you how do you know what you brought back was 100% Sam?"**

"**Yeah" Dean said unsure where the older wizened hunter was going with his idea**

"**What if Mickie coming back forced 'Sam's' hand and he has to get his plan going" Bobby said "that's my idea"**

"**You could be right" Dean said **

"**What?" Bobby said "none of this I will save him, Dean you had to know it was a lost cause"**

"**No Bobby wait a minute" Dean said "Castiel said if I couldn't save Sam they would be forced to do something, what if ****Mickie**** is that something"**

"**What are you saying Dean?" Bobby said**

"**I think Mickie is back to stop Sam" Dean said "if I can't"**

"**Seriously?" Bobby said "the way she is with AJ I couldn't see her harming anyone on the face of the planet"**

"**Oh trust me she can" Dean said**

"**What do you mean?"**

**14 years before**

"_**So I'll see you after class?" Mickie said to Dean**_

"_**Can't we just bunk off like we usually do on a Friday afternoon?" Dean asked "we don't have to get Sammy because your mom is picking Addie and Sam up"**_

"_**My mom says if I miss English on a Friday anymore I can't see you unless it is on the weekends" Mickie said "so I am doing this for you"**_

"_**OK" Dean sighed as he knew he would not win the argument**_

"_**It is only like an hour" Mickie said**_

"_**I know I will be outside ok?" Dean said**_

"_**OK" she said pouting "maybe if you gave a damn about English ..."**_

"_**I only took it because you did" Dean said smiling "and I thought you would let me copy your notes"**_

_**When Mickie walked into the room she noticed two girls called Lauren and Taylor sitting where she and Dean normally sat.**_

"_**You are in my seat?" Mickie said politely **_

"_**I don't see your name on it" Taylor said**_

"_**On the back" Mickie said calmly and as Taylor stood up to look Mickie slid into the chair**_

"_**Hey you stole my seat" Taylor said**_

"_**I don't see your name on it" Mickie said smirking**_

"_**You bitch" Taylor seethed "everyone knows Dean is only with you until you have sex with him and then he will be gone"**_

"_**You lying bitch" Mickie roared throwing herself at her head first over the desk. Then he mounted Taylor and began punching her in the face deliberately trying to break her nose like Dean had taught her. Mickie then quickly stood up and composed herself before the teacher arrived, picked up her bag and walked to the door.**_

_**Then she turned back to Taylor and said "and just for your information you dumb bitch I am already having sex with Dean" and walked out of the room.**_

**Present Day**

"**Damn" Bobby said "remind me not to piss that girl off" and then smiled as he saw Mickie and AJ watching TV together "but does that look like someone that could put a bullet in the skull of the man she loves brother?"**

"**No it doesn't" Dean said "which is why I am going to do it"**

"**I'm confused" Bobby said**

"**She is here to make sure I do it" Dean said "and if need be and only if need be I will"**


	4. Sammy has issues

**As Sam stood outside watching Dean watch TV with Mickie and AJ he could not help feel that he was finally right he was the outsider in his family but he was determined not to let Dean down not let his evil future become true to keep his family safe. To keep Dean safe, to keep Bobby safe and now to keep Mickie and AJ safe as well. **

"**I have to get out of here" Sam thought "I have to get away from them so that way Dean can have normality for as long as I can give him"**

"**Where are you going to go?" Ruby asked him worried about his own mental state**

"**Away" Sam said "maybe Lawrence I was always happy there"**

"**I won't let you do this Sam" Ruby said "you need Dean and he needs you"**

"**No he doesn't" Sam said "AJ needs Dean more than I need him"**

"**For God's sake Sam he DIED FOR YOU, WENT TO HELL FOR YOU" Ruby said "HE FUCKING GAVE UP HIS HAPPINESS FOR YOU AND YOUR FATHER, TWICE"**

"**I know Ruby" Sam said**

"**And you are going to walk away?" she said "after all this you are giving up? I hate to say it Sam but maybe Azazel was right when you came back you didn't come back totally Sam Winchester , you came back a spoilt self pitying child you are a shell of what you once where and no wonder Dean wonders if you are really you"**

"**How dare you" Sam said "I am leaving to let Dean have time with his family if there is a war"**

"**You are his family Sam" Ruby said firing up "he is as much your father as John"**

"**My father did the best that he could" Sam said **

"**Then make him proud" Ruby said "and don't give up"**

"**I am trying" Sam said**

"**Then do something that proves it Sam" Ruby said "hunt Lilith down and slit the bitch's throat for what she has done to your family"**

"**I can't do it alone" Sam said**

"**You won't have to" Ruby said "there are loads of people that care for you Sam, don't shut them out"**

"**I just have to get out of here" Sam said "and try and find away to kill Lilith we lost the knife there is no colt, we have nothing"**

"**Sam running away will not help anyone" Ruby said "it will just make it harder for yourself you are better staying with Dean and fighting together than leaving and fighting alone"**

"**I am not running away Ruby" Sam said "I am protecting them"**

"**Call it what you want Sam" Ruby said "I am through arguing this with you" **

"**I need to go" Sam said "but I need your help"**

"**Ok" Ruby said "pack your stuff and we will go"**

**As Sam left Ruby turned and looked into the darkness and said**

"**I hope you know what you are doing Sam Winchester because I sure as hell don't" **


	5. Promise me

"**Mickie you don't have any of your angel powers?" Dean said**

"**No" Mickie said "why?"**

"**Because Sam isn't in his room and his clothes are not around" Dean said "I cannot find him anywhere"**

"**What are you on about?" Mickie said**

"**The room is empty" Dean said **

"**And what am I meant to be?" Mickie said "a sniffer dog to find your brother?"**

"**I thought you might have seen him" Dean said**

"**I was with you" Mickie said "so how in the blue hell was I meant to see Sam leave?"**

"**Look" Dean said "I shouldn't have snapped at you but I am all he has left apart from Bobby"**

"**I know" she said "and you are all I have left apart from AJ so don't beat yourself up about Sam leaving"**

**9 months earlier**

"_**Mickie" Dean said "there is a reason for me coming here"**_

"_**I knew there was" Mickie said smiling "you need an alibi for something you have done?"**_

"_**Not this time no" Dean said smiling "the last time I saw you I lied a little" his smile fading "Sam wasn't hurt, he was dead"**_

"_**Then how is he ..." Mickie said**_

"_**I made a deal" Dean said cutting her off "my soul for Sammy's, they gave me a year"**_

"_**And what now?" Mickie said "you want me to give you a pat on the head and tell you that you are a good brother? I cannot believe you want me to let you do this"**_

"_**I came to tell you" Dean said "it's ok if you want to move on when I am gone"**_

"_**To where?" Mickie said**_

"_**From me" Dean said "to another guy, someone that can be a real dad for AJ"**_

"_**You're a jackass" Mickie said "for three of the 6 years you were a real dad for AJ you did everything and for the past 25 years you have be a REAL DAD for Sam so don't give me this bullshit how you are doing this for us"**_

"_**I know you won't understand" Dean said**_

"_**Remember" she said "what I always said when you told me what if I didn't come back from a hunt?"**_

"_**You will always come back to me" he said smirking "because you can't give a demon your life when your life revolves around AJ"**_

"_**How am I meant to move on?" Mickie said "how am I meant to give a guy my heart and my soul, when they aren't mine to give him anymore? Dean how am I meant to give him my heart when you have my heart? How can I give him my soul when you have my soul? Dean how can I be with him when I will always be with you?"**_

"_**Either way I am going to hell in three months Mick" Dean said**_

"_**Not if I can save you" she said "and I will save you Dean Winchester or die trying"**_

"_**Don't say that" he said "promise me you will not do anything stupid babe?"**_

"_**I promise I don't like it" she said "but I promise"**_

**Present**

"**Mommy?" AJ said "did daddy say uncle Sammy was gone?"**

"**He has just gone to get some things sweetie" Bobby said "so your daddy is just a little bothered uncle Sammy didn't tell him he was leaving to do it"**

"**Oh ok" she said and went back to her colouring.**


	6. Let's get going

**Dean, AJ and Mickie**

**As they drove AJ was tired but did not want to sleep as she wanted to see her parents talking and getting back to being use to each other again but truth be told AJ had been able to see her mother after she died and had been able to see family that had died so she had met both John and Mary but she had not told Dean as she did not want to creep her dad out.**

"**AJ sleep" Dean said "you know Addie will be mad at me if you are tired when you get there"**

"**Sorry daddy" AJ said yawning **

"**Sleep baby" Mickie said and they saw their daughter's eyes close**

"**Does Sammy still have feelings for Addie do you reckon?" Dean asked**

"**Well it was 4 years Dean" Mickie said "he broke her heart"**

"**It broke his two" Dean said defensively "he was never the same afterwards, why do you think he left"**

"**What?" Mickie said confused**

"**He wanted her to give him a reason to stay" Dean said "and she didn't I am not saying what Sam did was right but he did what he thought she wanted"**

**Andy and Addie**

"**So you know Sam?" Addie said sitting down**

"**Yes" Andy said and then Addie stopped as his eyes glowed yellow "and he told me to take you to the bridge and he was meeting us there"**

"**Ok" Addie said standing up**

**Sam and Ruby**

"**Sam what's the matter?" Ruby said putting her hand on her friends shoulder**

"**Andy is back" he said painfully "and he has gone after Addie, he's gonna kill her"**

"**Why?" Ruby said**

"**Lilith told him to" Sam said with a look of fright on his face "we have to save her"**

**Andy and Addie**

"**All you have to do is jump" he said "and you will be with Sam"**

"**Addie!" Sam shouted**

"**Now" Andy whispered and Addie jumped**

"**Nooooooooooooooooooo" Sam shouted and ran and jumped off of the edge after her.**


	7. Everytime we touch

**Dean, AJ and Mickie**

**As they drove AJ was tired but did not want to sleep as she wanted to see her parents talking and getting back to being use to each other again but truth be told AJ had been able to see her mother after she died and had been able to see family that had died so she had met both John and Mary but she had not told Dean as she did not want to creep her dad out.**

**"AJ sleep" Dean said "you know Addie will be mad at me if you are tired when you get there"**

**"Sorry daddy" AJ said yawning **

**"Sleep baby" Mickie said and they saw their daughter's eyes close**

**"Does Sammy still have feelings for Addie do you reckon?" Dean asked**

**"Well it was 4 years Dean" Mickie said "he broke her heart"**

**"It broke his two" Dean said defensively "he was never the same afterwards, why do you think he left"**

**"What?" Mickie said confused**

**"He wanted her to give him a reason to stay" Dean said "and she didn't I am not saying what Sam did was right but he did what he thought she wanted"**

**Andy and Addie**

**"So you know Sam?" Addie said sitting down**

**"Yes" Andy said and then Addie stopped as his eyes glowed yellow "and he told me to take you to the bridge and he was meeting us there"**

**"Ok" Addie said standing up**

**Sam and Ruby**

**"Sam what's the matter?" Ruby said putting her hand on her friends shoulder**

**"Andy is back" he said painfully "and he has gone after Addie, he's gonna kill her"**

**"Why?" Ruby said**

**"Lilith told him to" Sam said with a look of fright on his face "we have to save her"**

**Andy and Addie**

**"All you have to do is jump" he said "and you will be with Sam"**

**"Addie!" Sam shouted**

**"Now" Andy whispered and Addie jumped**

**"Nooooooooooooooooooo" Sam shouted and ran and jumped off of the edge after her****.**


End file.
